Aquitar
Aquitar is a fictional planet in the Power Rangers universe. It was first seen during the television series Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, a miniseries at the end of the third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in which five Aquitians with Ranger powers come to Earth to temporarily take the place of the incapacitated Earth-based Rangers. Planet Aquitar Aquitar is almost completely covered by water, however there are mountains and/or volcanoes poking up from underneath the surface, possibly with the intent of creating new land, similar to the volcanoes of the Big Island of Hawaii on Earth. This water is especially pure, as evidenced from the fact that Aquitians can thrive on the planet. It is home to the Aquitian race (see below), including the so-called Alien Rangers. It was attacked by the villainous Hydro Hog, though it is unclear if he originated from the planet or arrived there from elsewhere. It is also known for being the current residence of Billy, former Blue Ranger. He moved there after an instance of accelerated aging during Power Rangers: Zeo to be with Cestria, a female Aquitian that had been treating him, with whom he had subsequently fallen in love. Aquitians Aquitians are humanoid aliens originating from the planet Aquitar that look very much like humans except for their heads. An Aquitian's head is slightly larger than a human's and, from the shape, possibly lacks the upper skull. The face of an Aquitian is covered with cartilaginous ridges that resemble a mask, encircling the entire head. Female Aquitians are capable of growing hair, which can be seen jutting out of the back of their ridges. They appear to feed on pure water for the sustainment of their life force. They also speak in a bubbly voice, which can sometimes make their speech hard to understand. Noted residents Several Aquitians are named during Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, and they are as follows: * The Aquitian Rangers **Delphine **Aurico **Cestro **Tideus **Corcus * Cestria * Billy Cranston Aquitians in other Power Rangers series Aquitians have become one of the most famous races of aliens in the Power Rangers universe, possibly for being one of the first shown and possibly for having their own series. Aquitians have appeared in several other series since Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, including: * Power Rangers Zeo, in which the Alien Rangers themselves appeared and Billy left to live on Aquitar and be with his Girlfriend Cestria. * Power Rangers in Space, in which the Alien Rangers appear fighting Divatox' forces in the episode Countdown to Destruction. * Power Rangers Time Force, in which an Aquitian is visible in the courtroom scene in the first episode in the year 3000. * Power Rangers Wild Force, in which Red Alien Ranger Aurico appears in the episode Forever Red. * Power Rangers SPD (an Aquitian can be seen in the training room). * Power Rangers Super Megaforce, in which the Alien Rangers appear with the other Legendary Rangers helping the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all in the episode Legendary Battle. Behind the scenes Hexagon Aquitar was one of several planets in the Power Rangers universe which would appear on a regular basis in Hexagon, the original plan for the season after Wild Force. The Hexagon Rangers would travel to these familar locations to respond to threats of evil. Category: Planets Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Planets-PR